


Victory Ignis

by Darkrealmist



Category: Shadowverse (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brotherly Love, Card Games, Cute, Family, Feel-good, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Light-Hearted, Love Stories, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Phone Calls & Telephones, Puns & Word Play, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Restaurants, Romance, Sappy, School, Slash, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Love and family: They’re the key cards to Shindo Kazuki’s life.
Relationships: Ryuugasaki Hiiro/Shindou Kazuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Victory Ignis

Victory Ignis

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of _Shadowverse_.

Pairing: Established Hiro x Kazuki.

Summary:

Love and family: They’re the key cards to Shindo Kazuki’s life.

* * *

Irregardless of his upbeat personality and the quick-replenishing energy Mimori complimented him on having, delivering deliveries for the café while looking after six brothers and sisters was an exhausting resume for a second-year Tensei Academy student.

Kazuki did love his siblings as a super awesome older brother should. Loved them more than Hiro. And that was not something to blink at. Because Shindo Kazuki _loved_ Ryugasaki Hiro!

His weight training helped him stay punctual and on his feet (or punctual enough that relevant parties shrugged off any minimal lateness). Kazuki was sure Isozaki-sensei had it in for him and Hiro, since their homeroom teacher always seemed to be unloading art sculptures off trucks, requiring extra sets of hands to move.

 _Their_ hands, unfailingly.

With proper rest, he could conceivably lift them by himself, but hey, if he and Hiro couldn’t play _Shadowverse_ , they could at least do _something_ together, right?

Yup, next time, “together” wouldn’t involve another statue. He swore an oath to Hiro he’d find a reason to rebuff Isozaki-sensei’s free prison labour.

Hiro hugged him to keep himself from collapsing as they slunk slowly toward Marufuji Cafeteria.

“Niichan!”

Ni, San, Shi, Go, Roku, and Nana popped through the door, choosing parts of their brother to cling to (Kazuki’s parents named their kids by order of birth). Including Hiro, that made seven people. Seven people piling onto one middle-schooler whose bones were tired, and who badly wanted to sit down!

“You guys! Niichan can’t! You’re too heavy, you know?”

Like that, the family plus Hiro gave out on the walk outside the restaurant, a true bundle of laughter.

To the giggling stares they got, Hiro was tempted to apologize. Temptation he caved to, and then flung a friendly arm around Kazuki anew.

“Group selfie, everybody!”

Smiling just as bright as Hiro, Kazuki and his siblings took their place among the pictures of a drone, cat, flowers, and the school entrance Hiro shot the morning he happened upon his smartphone.

“Oohahahahoy! Amazing! Amazing! That’s my Hiro!”


End file.
